Kiss Goodnight
by Halawen
Summary: Clare and Maya are both upset for different reasons, both act out different ways but both end up with something good at the end of the night. Slightly A/U. One shot. Clare/Owen, Maya/Luke, Clare/Drew friendship.


**I know another one shot, semi inspired by the last 2 episodes. Still ignoring the run for school president but I will be using it in a fic I'm starting probably with the new season; cause you know I'm not writing enough as it is lol.**

**Anywho slightly A/U story. I'd say some characters a little ooc but since the writers of the show are writing most of the characters ooc I'm not going to bother.**

**I dedicate the Clowen portion of this to Coastiewife because she loves her some Clowen like I do and the Laya part of this to Tomfeltonlover1991.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kiss Goodnight**

**(CLARE)**

Adam told me Drew was throwing a party at their house and I should come, get my mind off of Eli and whatever else was bothering me. I wanted to tell him, well part of me did anyway, the other part of me wanted to just make it all go away. Well anyway I came to the party and so here I was standing awkwardly near the wall. It's not that I didn't know anybody here, half the school was here and it was at Adam's house. Most of my friends were here, all but Jenna and Alli. Eli was thankfully missing but most everyone else was here. No it wasn't social isolation that was keeping me from mingling I just wasn't in a party mood. I had a lot on my mind; I was already agitated and anxious so when Drew walked up to me with his cocky grin it didn't help my nerves.

"So why did Eli dump you? Wouldn't put out? Standing alone in the corner is not the way to meet someone new." Drew remarks.

And there went my last nerve! I pushed Drew with both hands and all my strength, he sort of flies into the kiddie pool they had set up, landing with a big splash! I see Fiona, Dallas and Dave all looking shocked that I just used physical force on someone, let alone Adam's brother. Feeling embarrassed and shocked myself I run out of the basement into the yard. I plan on running all the way home but I only make it to the edge of the house before someone grabs my arm stopping me, tears start coming from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

"Clare wait," it's Dallas' voice. I stop, he leans me against the side of the house and leans over me. "What was that all about?" Dallas asks.

"I didn't mean to push Drew, it was stupid but he made a rude comment and I was already upset. He just got on my last nerve!" I tell Dallas as I wipe my tears away but a few more trickle down.

"Drew doesn't always use his brain," Dallas replies and I have to smile.

"I know Adam's been my best friend for two years I've spent enough time with Drew to know he doesn't always use his brain." I tell him.

"So why are you so upset? It can't just be Eli; he broke up with you almost a month ago." Dallas comments.

"It's not Eli, not really." I tell Dallas and take a deep shuddering breath to try and hold back the tears but it doesn't work. "My deposition for my trial with Asher is Monday after school and the trial starts the following Monday." I inform Dallas.

"I didn't even know you charged him." Dallas remarks.

"Well I did and as if being nervous about facing Asher in court wasn't bad enough Eli was supposed to testify and be there at the trial with me for support. I can't even look at him and he's not talking to me so how am I supposed to make it through a whole trial with him." I inform Dallas.

He wipes some tears from cheek and puts his hand on my arm. "I could come if you want, I mean I know everything. I could testify and all that and then you wouldn't have to see Eli." Dallas offers and I smile at him.

"That's sweet Dallas, I appreciate it but I can't ask you to do that." I tell him.

"But you're not asking," he says stroking my arm.

"What's going on? Clare are you okay?" Owen's sudden and slightly angry mixed with worry tone makes me jump and we both look over at him.

Dallas takes his hand from my arm and straightens up a little which makes me think he's actually a little afraid of Owen.

"I'm okay Owen, I was upset and Dallas was helping." I assure him. I had no idea Owen Milligan had a sense of chivalry.

"Upset about what?" Owen asks.

I look at Dallas and back at Owen, then bite my lip.

"Drew said something stupid to her and she pushed him in the kiddie pool." Dallas tells him.

"Drew runs his mouth a lot he probably deserved to be pushed. However I've never known you to be physically violent with anyone Clare, ever. So what did Drew say that was so bad it warranted him getting pushed?" Owen inquires.

"It wasn't exactly what Drew said, it didn't help but it just kind of snapped my last nerve. I was already upset about my deposition on Monday." I confess and then realize I let it slip out and bite my lip again.

"Deposition?" Owen questions.

"She has to go trial next week against this jackass and Eli was supposed to testify and be there for her but since they broke up they aren't even speaking." Dallas enlightens him.

Owen looks flabbergasted and is silent for a minute. "Clare get in the car!" He suddenly orders.

I'm not sure I heard him right at first and I just stare at him a second. "What?" I question.

"Get in the car, I'm taking you home." Owen repeats.

"Okay," I reply slowly. We've gone to school together three years now and we hardly know each other and yet I'm not even the slightest bit scared. Before this we'd hardly said three words to each other but I find that I trust Owen. "Night Dallas," I smile.

"Goodnight guys see you Monday," Dallas calls as I walk to Owen and follow him to his car.

**(LUKE)**

Clare pushes Drew in the pool, he lands with a big splash and everyone starts laughing.

"What happened to you?" Adam questions coming over to help Drew up, I help him up too.

"I said something maybe kinda stupid to Clare and she pushed me in the pool." Drew admits.

"Meaning you said something rude and stupid to my best friend and she pushed you in the pool because you deserved it." Adam retorts.

"Yeah he definitely deserved it," I snicker.

Adam gives his brother a look and Drew sighs.

"Okay I know I ran my mouth I'll apologize next time I see her but right now I'm going to dry off." Drew says hanging his head a little and walking off for the stairs.

"What did he say?" Adam questions.

"Mostly stuff about Eli dumping her." I tell him.

Adam twists his mouth at his brother's behavior and walks off. I shake my head and laugh a little as I mingle into the crowd again. I have to use the washroom but the line for the one downstairs is too long so I go upstairs, this line is too long also but I know there's another washroom upstairs where the bedrooms are so I go up there and find no line. After I use the washroom I hear voices coming from one of the bedrooms. They're loud and drunk sounding, also young sounding and I hear three voices, two girls and one guy. At first I think some young dude is about to get very lucky in a threesome and then I realize one of the voices belongs to Maya. I try the handle and find the door unlocked and find Maya on a bed with some skinny girl trying to hand her drugs and some skinny guy making out with her.

"What the fuck are you doing Maya?" I demand.

"She's having fun," the strung out girl says.

I grab her by the arm hauling her off the bed and shoving her toward the door. "Leave now!" I tell her. Then I grab the guy by the shirt and pull him away from Maya. "Get off of her you druggie!" I bark tossing him away.

"Luke what are you doing this is none of your business!" She snaps at me.

I pick her up tossing her over my shoulder and start walking out of the room with her as she weakly hits my back.

"Hey you can't just take her; she wanted to come into the bedroom with me!" Skinny dude says trying to pull her from me, from behind me.

I turn around and give him an uppercut to the jaw, he stumbles back hits the bed and then he stumbles forward and reels back like he's going to hit me so I grab his shirt and knee him in the stomach.

"Stay down you prick!" I demand when he hits the floor.

I take Maya outside and put her in my car, she tries to get out but I lock the door. I get in and buckle her up as I start driving but she's still fighting me.

"Let me out I want to go back to the party!" She demands.

"I'm taking you home, what is wrong with you? This isn't like you, you're sweet not a party girl." I lecture as I begin driving to her house.

"Yeah well Cam died and everyone started treating me like the dead kids girlfriend and I decided I wanted a change." She replies.

"So going into a bedroom with two strung out druggies you don't even know is the answer? You could have been raped Maya! They were giving you drugs you could have overdosed!" I scold her.

"Since when do you care what I do?" She asks.

"I care okay, I know I can come off as a jerk sometimes but you're one of the few people I actually like outside of the team and I don't want to see you do something you'll regret or that could hurt you." I tell her as I pull up to her house.

"Thanks for saving me Luke," she smiles after a minute.

"You're welcome, are you going to be okay? Your house looks kind of dark." I point out.

"My parents are out of town and Katie's out with Jake, she thinks I'm spending the night at Tristan's house. Actually I should text him so he knows I'm home." She remarks pulling out her phone. She sends a text to Tristan and then puts her phone back, gets out of the car and so do I. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"You've been drinking tonight and maybe taken drugs I'm going in with you to make sure your okay." I inform her.

She smiles at me, unlocks her front door and I go in with her.

"I'm just going to get ready for bed, you don't have to stay I'll be okay." She tells me.

"Fine I'm still staying until your sister gets home." I sate, she smiles again and turns to go down the hall. "Maya," I call to her and she turns around to look at me again. "It'll pass, everyone treating you like the dead kids girlfriend it'll pass." I assure her.

"Yeah but when?" She asks.

"I don't know, when you move on I guess." I shrug.

"Great but nobody wants to date a girl whose last boyfriend killed himself!" She gripes.

She puts her head down and looks sad; I walk over taking her chin between my finger and thumb kissing her softly.

"I would." I tell her.

"You would?" She asks.

"Yeah I would, go get ready for bed." I tell her.

She smiles at me shyly her cheeks go red and she walks off down the hall. She gets ready for bed, coming out in pajamas and a robe and sits on the sofa so I sit next to her.

"You want to watch TV?" She asks.

"Sure," I shrug.

She puts on the TV and after an hour she falls asleep with her head in my lap, shortly after that Katie comes home.

"What the…" Katie starts but I hush her so she won't wake Maya.

"Shhh! She's sleeping," I whisper gesturing to Maya.

I lift Maya up and walk her to her bedroom, laying her in her bed. I close her bedroom door and Katie stares at me.

"There better be a damn good explanation for you being in my house with my kid sister asleep on your lap!" Katie snaps in a low voice.

"I found her at Drew's party drunk and in a bed room with two kids that were high and the guy was kissing her. So after getting them away from her I brought her home and stayed to make sure she was okay." I explain to Katie and her face softens.

"Oh, well thanks for doing that and getting her home safe and all. I'll look after her now." Katie tells me.

"Sure no problem but one more thing, I like her and I'm going to ask her out on Monday." I tell Katie before walking out the door.

I get in my car and start driving home while I plan where to take Maya on our date, assuming she says yes of course.

**(CLARE)**

"…and Eli was supposed to come with me to trial, not just to testify but be there for support. He intentionally goes out of his way to avoid me in the halls and we haven't spoken in weeks. It's going to be hard enough to go to court and have to face Asher, having Eli there at this point would just make it worse I think. Alli's going to be there and Dallas did say he would come but he only found out after offering me a beer and a tipsy confession on my part, after which he kissed me. Anyway I wouldn't feel right asking Dallas to miss school and be there." I finish telling Owen everything about what happened with Asher and my break up with Eli all leading up to why I was upset at the party.

We'd reached my house about half way through my tale and were now parked outside of it. I look over at Owen and he's just staring at me, eyes wide, mouth open. You'd think I just told him I was getting married to Fiona! Then his face changes to angry, he looks almost devilish, his eyes narrow and his mouth goes into one thin line, I even see his fists clench.

"THAT FUCKING PEDOPHILE ASSAULTED YOU AND GOT YOU FIRED?! YOUR JACKASS OF AN EX KNEW YOU WERE GOING THROUGH ALL THIS AND STILL TURNED TO DRUGS AND BROKE UP WITH YOU SAYING IT WAS YOUR FAULT?! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH!" Owen yells.

Owen is a pretty big guy, tall and buff with a deep voice. He's one of those people where if he yells across the football field you can hear him loud and clear so the fact that we're in a car with the windows rolled up and I'm less than a foot from him makes his yelling that much louder. It's the first time I've ever been actually scared of Owen but he really looks very frightening right now. I've never been afraid of Owen before even when he was a bully, he never so much as looked at me, at least I thought but right now I'm actually so scared that I jump and back up a little. He must notice because he takes a deep breath and calms down, his face softening, fists unclenching as he puts his hand on my arm.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, are you okay?" He asks in a calm and concerned voice.

"It's okay, I'm fine you're just loud and I honestly didn't expect you to get that angry or angry at all." I admit.

"Well I am and I'm going with you." He states matter of factly.

"Huh?" I question.

"To court and your deposition I'm going with you. I know everything now and I'll be there to support you, along with Alli at trial and then you'll have both of us. If Eli does get called to testify I'll be with you so you won't have to worry about being in the same room with him." Owen explains.

I smile gratefully at the dark haired blue eyed boy. "That's sweet Owen but I can't ask you to do that. It's not your fight and what about Ice Hounds practice and…"

He silences me with a finger on my lips. "It's my fight now and you're not asking. I'll talk to Dallas about practice on Monday and worry about trial next week. Besides I'm second string, I don't think they'll miss me that much." He tells me and doesn't take his fingers from my lips until he's done talking.

"That would be great; I could use all the support I can get." I reply, I'm not about to argue.

"What about Adam or Jenna shouldn't they be coming?" Owen questions.

"They don't know. My family knows, Eli, Dallas and now you but I never told anyone else and Miss Oh knows but Eli forced me to tell her. I just wanted it to go away, wanted Asher to get what was coming to him with out having to tell everyone but they're probably going to find out so I guess I should tell my friends at least." I say and decide I should probably go inside now. "Thanks for the ride and letting me vent and offering to come with me." I tell him and lean across the arm rest to kiss his cheek but he turns his head so my lips meet his lips instead.

What started out as a simple peck on the cheek turns into a full on kiss as my lips part for him as if they have a mind of their own. My eyes close as his tongue slips into my mouth, it makes my body tingle and my hands shoot around to the back of his neck as one of his hands is suddenly on the small of my back. We keep kissing for I don't know how long, never thought I'd ever kiss Owen but I'm enjoying it, a lot! We don't break apart until the porch lights flash, a sign that my mom wants me inside.

"I should get inside before my mom comes out, thanks for the ride Owen. I'll see you Monday." I say and can't stop smiling.

He catches my arm as I open the door to get out of the car and I look back at him. "I'm coming with you on Monday Clare. Goodnight Beautiful." He says in a sweet but husky voice and I bite my lip feeling my cheeks go red.

He closes the space between us meeting our lips for a sweet quick kiss and then I get out of the car. I hear him drive off as I unlock my front door and turn around to wave. As soon as I walk past the entry I'm greeted by my mother, or rather she's standing there with her arms crossed over her chest with a stern yet curious look on her face. Glen is on the sofa and Jake is lingering in the kitchen, I have a feeling Jake alerted my mother to the fact I was out front in a car.

"How was the party?" Mom asks.

"Fine, I didn't stay very long." I reply.

"Who gave you a ride home?" Mom asks and Jake looks at me curiously.

"Owen," I reply walking to the stairs to go to my room.

"Owen? MILLIGAN?!" Jake calls up after me.

"Yep and he's coming with me to the deposition tomorrow and to trial with us." I inform them from the top of the stairs.

Just as I open my bedroom door I hear Mom asking Jake who Owen Milligan is. I'm glad Jake didn't get to DeGrassi until after Owen stopped being a bully. I close my bedroom door again sitting on my bed and pulling my phone from my purse to call Alli.

"Hey how was the party, sorry we didn't go Jenna and I got roped into family time." Alli tells me.

"It's okay I didn't stay very long and I pushed Drew in the kiddie pool that they set up after he said something stupid." I reply.

"Sounds like Drew, so why do you sound so happy?" She asks.

"Because I kissed someone tonight, actually we pretty much made out." I tell my best girl friend and can't help giggling.

"You did what? With who? Wait I'm putting you on speaker so Jenna can hear." Alli says. "Okay who did you make out with?" Alli asks when she has me on speaker.

"Clare you made out with someone?! It wasn't Eli was it?" Jenna inquires.

"No it wasn't Eli I didn't even see him tonight," I say making a face at the sound of my ex-boyfriend's name. "It was Owen!" I admit.

"OWEN!" Both Alli and Jenna exclaim together.

"You made out with Owen?! Where? Why? How?" Alli asks stumbling over her words.

"In his car after telling him everything about Asher and my break up with Eli. I meant to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and I got his lips and I don't know it just went from a peck to a heated kiss to a making out until my mom flickered the porch lights." I tell them

"Asher? Your co-op mentor?" Jenna asks.

"I'll explain later," Alli says to her. "I can't believe you made out with Owen! We need every detail!" Alli demands.

"Well I wasn't much in a party mood so I was…" I stop when I hear a knock at my door and tell Alli to hang on. "What is it?" I call to my door, my door opens and Jake steps in. "I have to go; can you two meet me for breakfast tomorrow at that crepe place? I promise to give you every detail." I assure them seeing that Jake wants to talk.

"We'll be there at nine, every detail." Alli reminds me and we hang up.

"Yes Jake?" I ask.

"When exactly did you and Owen become so close and why is he going with you to the deposition? Why is he coming to trial?" Jake asks sitting on my bed.

"Exactly tonight and he's coming to the deposition and trial to support me because he wants to." I inform him.

"How does he even know and tell me you weren't making out in his car." Jake beseeches.

"I told him and yes we were making out in his car, what do you have against Owen anyway?" I question.

"I don't have anything against Owen I just don't want you throwing yourself into a rebound relationship." Jake tells me.

"I'm not throwing myself into a rebound Jake, I hadn't intended on kissing Owen or anyone else tonight it just sort of happened. I appreciate the concern Jake but I can look out for myself. Now get out of my room so I can go shower." I insist pushing him out of my room.

"But Clare…" he starts to protest.

"Look if it'll make you feel better you can have the protective older brother talk with Owen at school on Monday. Just remember Owen plays hockey, football and did amateur MMA fighting." I remind him and then go into the washroom closing and locking the door.

I'd been so consumed lately by fear, hate and sorrow between the impending trial with Asher and my break up with Eli that happy was an almost forgotten feeling. But I was happy, really happy. I had been happy all day yesterday, Alli and Jenna saw the giant smile on my face when I walked into the Dot to meet them for breakfast yesterday morning and tell them every detail about the night before. Alli had already filled Jenna in on the whole Asher mess which was fine with me. I glided around all day yesterday floating on happy, not just happy though in love. I was in love again so soon and it had happened after one kiss!

I couldn't wait to see Owen at school today! I wasn't going to just blurt out I love you or anything but I was excited! I wasn't worried about the trial anymore; oh Asher still needed to pay and be exposed for what he was but somehow the feeling of having Owen in my corner took the anxiety away. I woke up early and decided I'd walk to school, I just wanted to be there to see Owen, I figured I'd just grab breakfast at the Dot again. When I get there though my eternal smile fades when I see Drew sitting alone at a table; he shouldn't have said what he did but I shouldn't have pushed him either. I order and take my breakfast to Drew's table sitting down across from him.

"Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry Drew, I shouldn't have pushed you. I was already upset about some other stuff and your comment just hit a nerve so I'm sorry." I finish and take a bite of my croissant.

"I'm sorry too Clare, I shouldn't have said that and I didn't mean it. Sometimes my mouth says things without checking with my brain first. Adam chewed me out for making the comment and Dallas was pretty mad too. Anyway I'm sorry, so forgive and forget?" Drew asks extending his hand.

I smile and shake it; he grins at me and takes a large bite of his donut.

"I'm not going to have to be on the lookout for Bianca today am I?" I question after swallowing another bite.

"No," Drew laughs, "even she wasn't too happy with me for the remark and I'll tell her we made peace." He assures me.

I smile and sip at my coffee until a figure comes to the table, I look up and freeze, then I start shaking slightly. I can feel Drew's eyes on me but I can't look away from Asher, who's giving me a sly smile.

"Hello Clare, you're looking quite lovely today." Asher comments and I feel my breakfast getting ready to come back up.

"Who the hell are you?" Drew questions in a harsh tone.

"Oh Clare and I are very close, I just came to talk to her." Asher says to him without looking away from me. "About this whole mess Clare, don't you think it would be better for everyone if it all just went away? Just tell them you lied, tell them you lied and I'll make sure you get into your dream school." Asher says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I snap in a shrill voice shaking his hand off as tears trickle down my cheeks.

Drew gets up quickly causing his chair to make a loud scratching sound on the linoleum as he does. He grabs Asher by jacket and pulls him toward the door.

"You need to leave now!" Drew demands shoving Asher out the door.

I can feel everyone looking at me but I can't move, I do let out a breath though sort of collapsing now that Asher's away from me but I can't stop shaking. Drew comes back to the table, putting his hand on my arm and I look at him.

"Are you okay Clare? Who was that?" Drew asks.

"I want to go to school," I reply in a shaky voice.

"Okay come on I'll walk with you." Drew tells me pulling me up from the table.

He grabs my backpack and his book bag then we start walking to school, he keeps his arm around my back as we walk. We get about half way when I burst into tears and we have to stop. Drew hugs me tightly, rubbing my back gently. After a torrent of tears they suddenly stop and I realize I've soaked Drew's shirt on one shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I apologize to Drew, wiping the tears from my face but I'm still shaking a little.

"It's okay Clare, who was that guy and what the hell was he talking about?" Drew asks.

"Asher Shostak, he was my co-op mentor and he assaulted me. We go to trial next week." I explain in a small and blubbering voice.

"He did what? Start at the beginning." Drew requests.

I take a deep breath and start telling Drew everything, spilling my guts to him like I did with Owen last night. Only this time I don't think it will end with a kiss.

**(OWEN)**

I get to school a little on the early side but I'm anticipating seeing Clare. I head to my locker to stash some books before I wait for her on the steps. Luke's locker is near mine and he comes over to it nodding to me and I nod back. Just as he opens his locker someone else approaches, a short skinny person with bright blonde hair, Maya. I look over to see her walk right up to Luke.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Luke asks her.

"A lot better, thanks for everything you did Saturday night." She smiles at him standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"It was nothing but I was hoping maybe you'd want to go out with me?" Luke asks.

"You mean a date?" She asks and he nods. "I would love to go out with you," Maya smiles.

Luke smiles back bending down to kiss her, she puts her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"What did you two do on Saturday night?" I question when they break apart.

"Oh you know I saved her life and she became eternally grateful," Luke brags standing tall and puffing his chest out as he puts his arm around Maya.

She gives him a look, hitting his stomach lightly and I laugh until something catches my eye. I turn my head to see Drew walking down the hall with his arm around a very upset Clare. I run over to her taking her from Drew's arm, into mine, and she clings to me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I question.

"Asher came into the Dot, he talked to her, wanted her to tell them she lied. I threw him out." Drew tells me; apparently he's been all filled in.

"That bastard was here?! Near our school? He talked to you again?" I inquire through clenched teeth.

I take Clare by the arms pulling her from me and handing her back to Drew as I start storming for the front doors. Clare grabs my hand and I stop, looking back at her.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To rip his fucking head off!" I exclaim.

"Owen don't, it was just disturbing to see him again. I'm okay just shaken, please stay with me." She begs.

"He shouldn't have talked to her; we can tell her lawyer and add it to the charges. I witnessed it, I'll tell them but you go beat him up and then you could be arrested man. Stay with Clare she needs you more than you need to beat up Asher." Drew advises.

I look at Clare and calm down, Drew is right she needs me; I take her back into my arms and kiss her softly.

"I'm not going anywhere beautiful; I'm staying right here with you." I assure her and she smiles at me.

"Uh what's going on? When did you two become…you two?" Adam asks and we look over at him.

"That's what I'd like to know," Luke remarks.

"After I made that comment to Clare at the party and she pushed me in the pool she ran out and Dallas followed her. She was upset about Asher…" Drew begins explaining for us when Adam cuts him off.

"Wait Asher your co-op mentor? Why were upset about Asher?" Adam inquires.

Clare bites her lip and hides her face in my chest a little.

"She didn't tell you?" Drew asks in a disbelieving voice.

"I didn't really tell anybody," Clare says mostly into my chest and then she turns to look at Adam. "I'll explain but not here." She says.

"We can go into the prop room," Luke suggests and Clare nods.

We start walking to the prop room and get joined by Bianca who goes up to Drew. She doesn't even ask where we're going just starts walking with us. Drew looks back at Clare silently asking if Bianca can come and Clare shrugs. We walk to the back of the prop room; I sit on the sofa and put Clare in my lap earning me a look from Adam. Everyone else finds somewhere to sit and Clare starts explaining. Adam looks kind of sick when she's done explaining, so does Maya actually. Luke looks shocked and Bianca almost as pissed as me.

"That asshole! I can't believe he did that and talked to you today, practically threatening you to drop the charges! I'm glad Drew was with you and tossed him out!" Adam exclaims angrily pounding his fist on the arm rest.

"We'll all go with you to trial." Drew offers.

"Thanks but you guys can't do that." Clare argues.

"No we can't all go with you to the deposition but we can go to the trial." Drew counters.

"Yeah we'll talk to Simpson, I'm sure he'll let us it's educational, seeing the Toronto justice system at work." Bianca says just as the bell rings.

"We'll have to talk to him during morning break." Clare remarks as we all get up.

We part ways from the others but Clare and Adam have their first class together so the three of us walk down the hall together since I'm walking Clare to class. I have my arm around Clare's shoulder and her hand is holding mine resting on her shoulder. We do get a bunch of looks from people as we're walking down the hall, understandable since Clare and I aren't usually seen together at all. Eli however is the first one to say anything; actually he's reading something in his notebook, passes us by then stops, turning around and coming back in front of us.

"What's going on? Are you with Owen? Since when? Why?" Eli demands.

I grimace at him but restrain from getting physical.

"They're together, since Saturday night after the party. I'm not sure if they're official or…" Adam starts so I figure I should clear it up and interrupt him.

"Clare would you be my girlfriend?" I ask her.

"Yes," she smiles and then stand on her tiptoes to crush our lips together.

She parts her lips and my tongue goes in, I can feel Eli and probably a few others staring at us but Adam keeps talking.

"And they're officially a couple, I think they're cute. Anyway he's going with Clare to her deposition this after noon and the rest of us are going to trial with her. Yeah I know all about what that pedophile did she just told me. We should probably get to class." Adam finishes and Clare and I break apart.

"You'll probably be called to testify still Eli but I have plenty of support so I don't need you to be with me at trial at all." Clare informs her ex.

We leave Eli standing in the middle of the hallway stunned and I walk Adam and Clare to class. Adam goes right in to his desk but Clare lingers at the doorway with me.

"I'm going to eat lunch with you then I'm going to find you after school and drive you to your deposition. I'm going to stay with you the whole time and we're going out to dinner afterwards. Next week we'll all go with you to trial and no matter happens I'll be with you through everything. I'll see you at morning break so we can all go talk to Simpson but right now Beautiful I'm going to kiss you." I tell her.

"Oh you are huh?" She says smiling with one side of her mouth and then biting her lip.

"Yeah, I am." I reply tipping her chin up and capturing her lips with mine.


End file.
